<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Job Buddies by nuxla</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23266501">Job Buddies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuxla/pseuds/nuxla'>nuxla</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, M/M, i have no idea what tags should i put</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:00:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23266501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuxla/pseuds/nuxla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Carol teases Nick about his and Phil's relationship. She is right.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carol Danvers &amp; Nick Fury, Phil Coulson/Nick Fury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Job Buddies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello everyone!<br/>small premise: i'm not a writer in any way and english isn't my first language. i wrote this thing for myself after watching captain marvel and since there aren't a lot of coulson/fury fics, i decided to post it after all (even though they're quite on the side here, i know). soo i hope i haven't made any serious mistake but in any case any kind of feedback is welcomed, just be kind please lol! enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How are the girls?" Nick asked. The two of them were in a bar, taking now a pause from their work. Carol took a sip from her drink, then answered. </p><p>"Fine! You should come one day, you know Maria doesn't mind."</p><p>"Yeah, but I'm pretty busy with all the work at SHIELD. I rarely have a goddamn day off." The man said, lifting the bunch of papers he had posed on the table - a file about an unknown alien object that he brought hoping Carol could help him.</p><p>"Nick, I'm a superhero that goes from planet to planet in the universe and even I take some days off. C'mon!" She rolled her eyes in a teasing way, smiling. "But well, talking about SHIELD... how are things with that rookie, Coulson right?" Suddenly, her smile turned into a smirk.</p><p>"He's not a rookie anymore, he's actually one of the best junior I've ever had-"</p><p>"Yeah yeah, I'm happy for you Agent Fury, but that's not what I meant."</p><p>"Not what you m-" He then realized, glaring at her. "You motherfucker. Why the fuck do you have this weird idea?"</p><p>"Oh come on! He blindly trusts and follows you! And you clearly have a preference for the guy! You aren't just job buddies, admit it. "</p><p>" 'Cause I'm his Senior and he's the best agent! And- fuck off, we're not going to talk about this anymore." Fury gaves her another glare, then returned to look at the file. "Just give me a help with this."</p><p>"You know I'm right and when it happens, you're definitely going to offer me and Maria a fancy dinner." Carol widely grins at Nick's frustration. "But I'll go on. So, about this..."</p><p> </p><p>𝙎𝙊𝙈𝙀 𝙏𝙄𝙈𝙀 𝙇𝘼𝙏𝙀𝙍<br/>
After a long day of a fucked up operation - luckily saved by Carol's arrive -, Fury approached the woman, giving her a weird ticket. "Take this shit and took Maria to a fucking fancy dinner."</p><p>Carol first looked at the man then at the ticket, taking it and noticing it had a name of a restaurant on it. "Wait, what? Why are you-" She asked still looking confused, then she suddenly realized. "I knew I was right!" She gave him a light punch on the arm, her signature smirk on her face.</p><p>Fury sighed, a little bit irritated. "Yeah yeah, now shut up." He then looked at Coulson - who also took part in the operation and was now talking to some other agent - and smiled.<br/>
Yeah, he hated Carol's continue teasing but he was happy she had been right, and wouldn't change that for the world.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(if the the coulson/fury ship caught your interest, you can find me and more content about them at @shieldaddies on tumblr!!)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>